Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm
Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits is one of Hertfordshire’s best birding areas, situated in the shallow Colne Valley between St Albans and Hatfield (map; grid reference TL194052). The site stretches from Colney Heath in the north to the Willows Farm Village theme park (near London Colney) in the south. The site supports a range of wildlife habitat, and its wide variety of birds includes resident Tree Sparrow and Yellowhammer at Tyttenhanger Farm. The site has also become the county’s foremost wader site. History Sand and gravel extraction has taken place on the site since 1982, and the site now features several flooded gravel pits. The main pit of interest to birders (to the east of the River Colne) is still used by Lafarge Aggregates Ltd as a source of water for washing the sand and gravel extracted from an active quarry south-east of Coursers Road. A noisy conveyer belt carries sand around the south and west sides of the pit. Habitat The site includes flooded gravel pits, areas of active quarrying, shallow pools, mudflats, parkland, open farmland and two small areas of coniferous and deciduous woodland. The River Colne runs south through the centre of the site. The main lake of interest to birders is the easternmost lake, on the east side of the River Colne. Its continuing use by Lafarge means that the water level can fluctuate considerably. The south-east of the lake is shallow. Two flooded gravel pits to the west of the River Colne are used for angling. South of the site is the Willows Farm Village theme park, which has a shallow lake. Coppice Wood, an SSSI, contains a good range of woodland species. Garden Wood was formerly used for paintball games and may become more attractive to wildlife now this activity has ceased. Species Birds The site attracts a wide range of bird species. A detailed guide can be found at the Herts Bird Club website. In winter the gravel pits generally support small numbers of Tufted Duck, Pochard, Wigeon, Shoveler, Teal and Gadwall, with occasional Shelduck, Pintail, Smew and Goldeneye. Waders include Green Sandpiper, Snipe and Jack Snipe, with Lapwing usually present and Golden Plover often in large flocks on nearby fields. The area around Tyttenhanger Farm holds a flock of Tree Sparrows (generally to be found in the hedgerow on the north side of the horse paddock). Along with other finches and buntings, including Brambling, these are attracted by feed put out by a shooting syndicate for Red-legged Partridge. The site also attracts irregular visits from Merlin and Peregrine, and Common Buzzards are seen regularly. In spring the wintering waders are joined by Little Ringed Plover, Redshank, Greenshank, Ringed Plover and Dunlin. Rarer visitors have included Temminck’s Stint, Wood Sandpiper, Avocet and Stone Curlew. Wheatear and Yellow Wagtail are regularly seen in the fields and on the sandy banks. Common Tern arrive to breed on the shingle and Black Tern are often seen on passage. Hobby frequently visit the site and Osprey occasionally pass through. Hirundines are seen regularly and the commoner warblers can be seen or heard over the whole site. In summer Redshank, Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover and Lapwing breed. Most of the common warblers also breed around the site. Yellow Wagtail have occasionally bred in the area. In autumn, Green Sandpiper are again regularly seen and waders such as Black-tailed Godwit and Spotted Redshank may pass through. Migrant passerines include Whinchat. Insects A large Buddleia bush next to the bird hide attracts Red Admiral, Comma, Painted Lady, Small White, Peacock and Gatekeeper butterflies. Another butterfly seen in past years is the Brown Argus. Dragonfly species include Brown Hawker, which are particularly conspicuous. Practicalities Directions The site is a mile or so north of the M25 at Junction 22. Turn off to the Bell Roundabout and take Coursers Road into Colney Heath. At a crossroads turn left along High Street and then fork back along Church Lane. Park at the end by the water works (TL 198058) and follow the footpath south-west into the site. Alternatively, from the Bell Roundabout, take Barnet Road into London Colney. Turn right to park in Lowbell Lane or cross the River Colne and turn right to the small car park at Riverside. From either parking place, head for the river and follow the footpath that leads north under the A1081 and past Willows Farm. Avoid the car parks around the fishing lakes (reserved for anglers and with a history of theft from vehicles) and at Willows Farm Village (reserved for visitors to the farm and customers of its shops). London Colney is connected to nearby conurbations (St Albans, Hatfield, Watford and Barnet) by five bus routes: 84, 602, 632, 658 and 659. Route and frequency information is available from the website of [http://www.londoncolney.com/buses.htm London Colney News]. Colney Heath can be reached from Brookmans Park station (Thameslink) by three bus routes: 200, 304 and 826. The 304 continues to St Albans and the 826 to Hatfield. Access The site has 24-hour free public access on a network of generally well-marked public or permissive footpaths. The access points mentioned above allow entry to the site along the Watling Chase Trail national path, which passes north-south through the area. Access can also be gained from the A414 on the site’s north-west boundary and from Coursers Road on the south-east. Facilities A rudimentary hide has been erected on the south side of the eastern lake, but at some distance from the water’s edge. Willows Farm Village has a cafe and a branch of In Focus, the binocular and telescope specialists. Shops at Colney Fields Shopping Park (near the M25 junction) include a Sainsburys Superstore and a branch of Marks & Spencer. Listings ---- STEVE BLAKE'S TYTTENHANGER GPs PATCHLIST 2010 ---- Saturday 2nd January 2010 1:Great crested Grebe. 2:Little Grebe. 3:Water Rail. 4:Cormorant. 5:Mute Swan. 6:Canada Goose. 7:Greylag Goose. 8:Wigeon. 9: Mallard. 10:Gadwall. 11:Shoveler. 12:Teal. 13:Pochard. 14:Tufted Duck. 15:Goldeneye. 16:Sparrowhawk. 17:Green Woodpecker. 18:Greater spotted Woodpecker. 19:Kestral. 20:Red Legged Partridge. 21:Skylark. 22:Coot. 23:Moorhen. 24:Meadow Pipit. 25:Lapwing. 26:Common Snipe: 27:Black-headed Gull. 28:Lesser BB Gull. 29:Ferel Pigeon. 30:Woodpigeon. 31:Collared Dove. 32:Little Owl. 33:Pied Wagtail. 34:Dunnock. 35:Wren. 36:Robin. 37:Blackbird. 38:Fieldfare. 39:Song Thrush. 40:Redwing. 41:Mistle Thrush. 42:Long-tailed Tit. 43:Blue Tit. 44:Great Tit. 45:Coal Tit. 46:Starling. 47:Jay. 48:Magpie. 49:Jackdaw. 50:Carrion Crow. 51:Rook. 52:House Sparrow. 53:Chaffinch. 54:Greenfinch. 55:Goldfinch. 56:Bullfinch. 57:Linnet: 58:Yellowhammer. 59:Common Gull. ---- Monday 4th January 2010 60:Tree Sparrow. 61:Buzzard. 62:Pheasant. 63:Siskin. 64:Woodcock. 65:Nuthatch. 66:Grey Heron ---- Friday 8th January 2010 67:Golden Plover. ---- Saturday 9th January 2010 68:Reed Bunting. 69:Kingfisher. ---- Monday 11th January 2010 70:Stock Dove. 71:Herring Gull. ---- Tuesday 12th January 2010 72:Goosander ---- Thursday 14th January 2010 73:Green Sandpiper ---- Saturday 16th January 2010. 74:Goldcrest, 75:Shelduck. ---- Tuesday 19th January 2010 76:Peregrine. ---- Saturday 23rd January 2010 77:Lesser Redpoll 78:Brambling ---- Monday 1st Febuary 2010 79: Treecreeper. ---- Friday 5th Febuary 2010 80: Egyptian Goose ---- Friday 12th February 2010 81: Little Egret. ---- Monday 15th February 2010 82: GBB Gull ---- Friday 26th February 2010 83: Red Kite ---- Saturday 27th February 2010 84: Oystercatcher ---- Tuesday 2nd March 2010 85: Redshank. ---- Friday 5th March 2010 86: Ringed Plover ---- Saturday 13th March 2010 87: Ruddy Duck ---- Tuesday 16th March 2010 88: Brent Goose ---- Wednesday 17th March 2010 89: Chiffchaff. ---- Saturday 20th March 2010 90: Wheatear ---- Monday 22nd March 2010 91: Sand Martin ---- Monday 29th March 2010 92: Swallow ---- Tuesday 30th March 2010 93: Willow Warbler. 94: Little ringed Plover. 95: Yellow Wagtail. 96: Blackcap. ---- Monday 5th April 2010 97: Black-necked Grebe. 98: House Martin. ---- Wednesday 7th April 2010 99: Black-tailed Godwit ---- Monday 19th April 2010. 100: Black Redstart. 101: Whitethroat. 102: Common Tern. 103: Ring Ouzel ---- Wednesday 21st April 2010 104: Sedge Warbler ---- Friday 23rd April 2010: 105: Common Sandpiper ---- Saturday 24th April 2010. 106: Whinchat. 107: Redstart. 108: Cuckoo, 109: Reed warbler. ---- Sunday 25th April 2010 110: Dunlin. ---- Monday 26th April 2010 111: Garden Warbler ---- Friday 30th April 2010 112: Swift. ---- Tuesday 4th May 2010 113: Lesser Whitethroat ---- Friday 7th May 2010 114: Sanderling, 115: Curlew. 116: Marsh Harrier. 117: Hobby. ---- Saturday 8th May 2010 118: Whimbrel ---- ---- ---- ESCAPES/NON COUNTABLES: ''' Ruddy Shelduck. White-cheecked Pintail. ---- ---- ---- '''STEVE BLAKE'S TYTTENHANGER GPs PATCHLIST 2009 ---- Friday 2nd January 2009 1: Mallard. 2: Tufted Duck. 3: Pochard. 4: Shoveler. 5: Mute Swan. 6: Canada Goose. 7: Grey Heron. 8: Coot. 9: Moorhen. 10: Cormorant. 11: Water Rail. 12: Common Snipe. 13: Lapwing. 14: Great Crested Grebe. 15: Gadwall. 16: Lesser Black-backed Gull. 17: Common Gull. 18: Black-headed Gull. 19: Great Spotted Woodpecker. 20: Green Woodpecker. 21: Robin. 22: Wren. 23: Dunnock. 24: Tree Sparrow. 25: House Sparrow. 26: Reed Bunting. 27: Yellowhammer. 28: Chaffinch. 29: Red-legged Partridge. 30: Pheasant. 31: Collared Dove. 32: Feral Pigeon. 33: Woodpigeon. 34: Brambling. 35: Greenfinch. 36: Blue Tit. 37: Great Tit. 38:Long-tailed Tit. 39: Goldcrest. 40: Kestrel. 41: Sparrowhawk. 42: Goldfinch. 43: Nuthatch. 44: Treecreeper. 45: Carrion Crow. 46: Rook. 47: Jackdaw. 48: Starling. 49: Pied Wagtail. 50: Blackbird. 51: Redwing. 52: Fieldfare. 53: Siskin. 54: Mistle Thrush. 55: Song Thrush. 56: Jay. 57: Skylark. 58: Magpie. 59: Shelduck. ---- Saturday 3rd January 2009 60: Teal. 61: Little Owl. 62: Buzzard. 63: Jack Snipe. 64:Red Kite. ---- Tuesday 6th January 2009 65: Herring Gull. 66: Wigeon. 67: Golden Plover. 68: Greylag Goose. ---- Wednesday 7th January 2009 69: Bullfinch. 70: Kingfisher. ---- Friday 9th January 2009 71: Coal Tit. ---- Monday 12th January 2009 72: Great Black-backed Gull. 73: Little Egret. ---- Tuesday 13th January 2009 74: Meadow Pipit. 75: Green Sandpiper. ---- Wednesday 14th January 2009 76: Woodcock. ---- Friday 16th January 2009 77: Stock Dove. ---- Saturday 17th January 2009 78: Linnet. 79: Peregrine. ---- Tuesday 20th January 2009 80: Ruddy Duck. ---- Saturday 24th January 2009 81: Grey Wagtail. ---- Tuesday 10th February 2009 82: Little Grebe. ---- Wednesday 11th February 2009 83: Goosander. ---- Wednesday 18th February 2009 84: Tawny Owl. ---- Monday 23rd February 2009 85: Ringed Plover. ---- Tuesday 24th February 2009 86: Egyptian Goose. ---- Saturday 28th February 2009 87: Redshank. ---- Thursday 5th March 2009 88: Oystercatcher. ---- Friday 13th March 2009 89: Pintail. ---- Saturday 14th March 2009 90: Wheatear. ---- Monday 16th March 2009 91: Chiffchaff. ---- Friday 20th March 2009 92: Little Ringed Plover. ---- Saturday 21st March 2009 93: Sand Martin. ---- Wednesday 25th March 2009 94: Swallow. ---- Friday 3rd April 2009 95: Blackcap. ---- Tuesday 7th April 2009 96: Willow Warbler. 97: House Martin. ---- Wednesday 8th April 2009 98: Common Tern. ---- Monday 20th April 2009 99: Common Sandpiper. 100: Whitethroat. 101: Sedge Warbler. ---- Friday 24th April 2009 102: Whimbrel. ---- Saturday 25th April 2009 103: Garden Warbler. 104: Greenshank. ---- Monday 27th April 2009 105: Yellow Wagtail. ---- Tuesday 28th April 2009 106: Hobby. 107: Cuckoo. 108: Swift. ---- Wednesday 29th April 2009 109: Reed Warbler. ---- Friday 1st May 2009 110: Lesser Whitethroat. ---- Wednesday 13th May 2009 111: Dunlin. 112: Black Tern. ---- Monday 29th June 2009 113: Wood Sandpiper. ---- Friday 10th July 2009 114: Black-tailed Godwit. ---- Saturday 18th July 2009 115: Marsh Harrier. ---- Friday 7th August 2009 116: Mediteranean Gull. 117: Sanderling. 118: Little Tern. ---- Monday 24 August 2009 119: Yellow legged Gull. ---- Saturday 29th August 120: Whinchat. ---- Monday 31st August 2009 121: Spotted Flycatcher. ---- Monday 14th September 2009 122: Redstart. ---- Monday 21st September 2009 123: Glossy Ibis ---- Saturday 3rd October 2009 124: Stonechat. ---- Saturday 31st October 2009 125: Goldeneye. ---- Thursday 11th November 2009 126: Lesser Redpoll. ---- Saturday 28th November 2009 127: Red-crested Pochard. ---- Wednesday 2nd December 2009 128: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker. ---- ---- NON COUNTABLES Ruddy Shellduck. Bar-headed Goose. White-cheeked Pintail. ---- PENDING CONFIRMATION Glossy Ibis ---- ---- STEVE BLAKE'S TYTTENHANGER GPs PATCHLIST 2008 Wednesday 2nd January 2008 1: Mallard. 2: Long tailed Tit. 3: Shoveler. 4: Gadwall. 5: Tufted Duck. 6: Pochard. 7: Teal. 8: Coot. 9: Moorhen. 10: Grey Heron. 11: Mute Swan. 12: Jay. 13: Dunnock. 14: Magpie. 15: Lesser Black-backed Gull. 16: Black-headed Gull. 17: Common Gull. 18: Blue Tit. 19: Great Tit. 20: Meadow Pipit. 21: Skylark. 22: Kestrel. 23: Blackbird. 24: Cormorant. 25: Lapwing. 26: Chaffinch. 27: Yellowhammer. 28: Tree Sparrow. 29: House Sparrow. 30: Jackdaw. 31: Carrion Crow. 32: Reed Bunting. 33: Common Pheasant. 34: Red-legged Partridge. 35: Robin. 36: Wigeon. 37: Stonechat. ---- Saturday 5th January 2008 38: Green Sandpiper. 39: Canada Goose. 40: Great Crested Grebe. 41: Pied Wagtail. 42: Starling. 43: Redwing. 44: Fieldfare. ---- Monday 7th January 2008 45: Song Thrush. 46: Brambling. 47: Rook. 48: Kingfisher. 49: Wren. 50: Herring Gull. 51: Goldfinch. 52: Woodpigeon. 53: Feral Rock Dove. ---- Tuesday 8th January 2008 54: Mistle Thrush. 55: Stock Dove. 56: Collared Dove. 57: Goldcrest. 58: Sparrowhawk. ---- Saturday 12th January 2008 59: Green Woodpecker. ---- Wednesday 16th January 2008 60: Grey Wagtail. 61: Nuthatch. 62: Little Owl. 63: Great Spotted Woodpecker. ---- Tuesday 22nd January 2008 64: Siskin. 65: Treecreeper. 66: Coal Tit. 67: Greylag Goose. ---- Wednesday 23rd January 2008 68: Common Snipe. ---- Wednesday 30th January 2008 69: Bullfinch. 70: Common Buzzard. ---- Thursday 7th February 2008 71: Water Rail. 72: Shelduck. 73: Golden Plover. ---- Wednesday 13th February 2008 74: Great Black backed Gull ---- Thursday 14th February 2008 75: Lesser Redpoll. ---- Thursday 21st February 2008 76: Ring necked Parakeet ---- Saturday 23rd February 2008 77: Ringed Plover. 78: Little Grebe. ---- Sunday 24th February 2008 79: Curlew. 80: Linnet. 81: Yellow-legged Gull. ---- Thursday 28th February 2008 82: Redshank. ---- Thursday 6th March 2008 83: Oystercatcher. ---- Saturday 8th March 2008 84: Grey Partridge. ---- Saturday 15th March 2008 85: Bewick's Swan. 86: Chiffchaff. 87: Wheatear. 88:Greenfinch ---- Wednesday 26th March 2008 89: Red Kite. ---- Thursday 27th March 2008 90: Dunlin. 91: Barn Owl. ---- Friday 28th March 2008 92: Sand Martin. ---- Thursday 3rd April 2008 93: Little Ringed Plover. ---- Saturday 5th April 2008 94: Swallow. ---- Saturday 12th April 2008 95: Willow Warbler. 96: Sedge Warbler. 97: Blackcap. ---- Monday 14th April 2008 98: Whimbrel. ---- Wednesday 16th April 2008 99: Common Tern. 100: Ruddy Duck. ---- Thurseday 17th April 2008 101: Avocet. 102: Cuckoo. 103: House Martin. ---- Saturday 19th April 2008 104: Greenshank. ---- Monday 21st April 2008 105: Ring Ouzel. 106: Common Whitethroat. ---- Thursday 24th April 2008 107: Common Sandpiper. 108: Blue-headed Wagtail. ---- Monday 28th April 2008 109: Swift. 110: Mandarin. ---- Wednesday 30th April 2008 111: Black Tern. 112: Hobby. 113: Egyptian Goose. ---- Thursday 1st May 2008 114: Whinchat. 115: Lesser Whitethroat. ---- Friday 2nd May 2008 116: Garden Warbler. ---- Saturday 3rd May 2008 117: Reed Warbler. ---- Sunday 11th May 2008 118: Goosander. 119: Spotted Flycatcher. ---- Tuesday 13th May 2008 120: Garganey. ---- Friday 16th May 2008 121: Sanderling. ---- Wednesday 21st May 2008 122: Little Egret. ---- Saturday 9th August 2008 123: Mediterranean Gull. ---- Wednesday 20th August 2008 124: Ruff. ---- Saturday 30th August 2008 125: Turnstone. ---- Saturday 6th September 2008 126: Peregrine. ---- Friday 3rd October 2008 127: Common Redstart ---- Sunday 19th October 2008 128: Goldeneye. ---- Wednesday 5th November 2008 129: Jack Snipe. ---- Thursday 6th November 2008 130: Tawny Owl. ---- Wednesday 19th November 2008 131: Woodcock. ---- ---- NON COUNTABLES Barnacle Goose. ---- PENDING CONFIRMATION Common Crane. ---- ----